Kalika, celle qui tue
by Katerine Black
Summary: Mon nom est Kalika, je suis celle qui tue. Je suis immortelle mais pas tout à fait humaine. Les sages de mon village ont donc créé un substitut d’humanité appelé Akry mais on me l’a volé. Pour le récupérer, trouvons l'ennemi de mon ennemi : Harry Potter.
1. Moi, Kalika

Disclaimer : tous les persos et le décor sont à J.K.R sauf Kalika qui est à moi!  
Alors ce chapitre est un chapitre test. Si ça vous plait, je continue la fic sinon je l'arrête; alors je vous laisse disons trois semaines pour me laisser un max des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises et suivant les commentaires et bien je poursuivrais? Merci d'avance.

Chapitre1 : Moi Kalika.

Je suis Kalika, cela signifie 'celle qui tue', je suis loin d'être un ange, je suis même son exact opposé, mais je ne suis pas un monstre pour autant. Ma destinée a été déviée avant ma naissance. En réalité ma naissance elle-même n'aurait pas du être. Ma mère avait une anomalie rare de l'utérus. Ça je l'ai su que plusieurs siècles plus tard en lisant un livre 'emprunté' à une de mes victimes. Mais là où mon existence entière a changé, c'est quand un démon est passé par là. Il avait une vie mais pas de corps et j'avais un corps mais pas de vie, ou si peu. Alors du coup chacun a saisi sa chance : j'ai vécu, il a eu un corps. Les premières années de ma vie se sont déroulées normalement, enfin...A peu près normalement, vu que je me battais souvent et gagnais toujours. Ma mère m'appelait son miracle et mon père… Mon père la battait pour ça. Un jour, il a voulu s'en prendre à moi ce fut la seule fois, ce fut la fois de trop. On l'a retrouvé deux semaines plus tard en bas d'un ravin, la nuque brisée. Il aurait fait une mauvaise chute, a-t-on dit. Oh! Ça oui, il est tombé, mais sa nuque était brisée bien avant... Je vivais dans un petit village dirigé par quatre vieux sages, un jour ils se sont rendu compte que je n'étais pas ordinaire. Comme ils avaient raison, ils ont vu également que j'avais en moi une part d'humanité mais cette dernière s'épuisait. Ils ont dit que si cela arrivait la sécheresse, la famine ou même les guerres ne seraient rien à coté de moi que je serais le pire fléau que cette terre connaîtrait. Ils ont donc fabriqué pour moi un Akry. Qu'est-ce qu'un Akry, me direz-vous? Et bien c'est une partie de moi, un substitut d'humanité. Il me permet de garder le dessus sur le démon. Bien que depuis plusieurs siècles, je tue de nombreuses personnes. Le démon m'a donné sa soif de sang et je dois avouer que cette puissance me plaît. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne veux pas devenir une vulgaire sorcière. Ah, c'est vrai, je n'en avais pas parlé : j'ai certains pouvoirs mais pour mon job, je préfère de loin mes griffes ou mes crocs. Enfin, pour en revenir à mon Akry, si on me le prend, mon humanité s'amenuise et le démon prend le dessus.  
Peu de sorcier savent pour moi ou mon Akry, mais ceux qui savent sont tous mauvais et le convoite, car voyez-vous, un humain (et dans ce lot j'inclue les sorciers) qui obtiendrait mon Akry deviendrait immortel, enfin si mon Akry l'accepte pour maître bien entendu. Il existe dans ce monde deux Akry le mien, et celui que l'on nomme pierre philosophale. Mais voilà, le second a été détruit, de même que son porteur. Il ne reste donc plus que le mien. Malheureusement, un petit connard me l'a volé. Et oui, volé, pendant un de mes moments de détente. Pour me détendre, rien de mieux qu'un corps à corps avec un homme. Je choisi ma proie, je la fais chauffer et je la 'déguste' toute la nuit pour la laisser au petit matin. Je ne prend aucune attache. C'est une option non désirable. En plus, ce ne sont pas mes partenaire d'un soir qui s'en plaindront, bien au contraire. C'est là que l'on voit que je ne suis pas cent pour cent démoniaque : tous mes amants d'une nuit sont encore en vie et ils sont nombreux. Que voulez-vous, en sept siècles, il faut savoir s'occuper.

Pour en revenir à ce salopard qui a volé mon Akry, il va souffrir, mais à cause de cette transformation que je sens s'opérer en moi, je ne peux pas agir seule. Alors allons trouver l'ennemi de mon ennemi... Allons trouver Harry Potter. Pour cela, je n'ai pas besoin de voiture, ni de moyen de transport, je préfère y aller a pied, à pattes ou en volant. J'habite en Amazonie, dans une maison au milieu des bois et même si l'Angleterre est loin, je n'aime pas me sentir dépendante des moyens de transport classique, sans compter que moins on me voit mieux je me porte, car le démon joue sur mes nerfs et la moindre contrariéte me rend sanguinaire. Grâce à mon travail, je gagne bien ma vie. Disons que tuer les méchants de ce monde, ça rapporte. Attention, je tue seulement les hommes, jamais les femmes ni les enfants et ces hommes sont tous des meurtriers, des monstres en puissance et pour la plupart occupent un poste élevé dans divers milieux comme la politique, les finances, la justice... Ils sont ce qu'on appelle des intouchables, alors c'est moi qui fais le sale boulot. Je n'ai jamais eu la vie facile, bien au contraire; je dirais que sur mes sept siècles d'existence, cela fait tout juste trente ans que je vis bien. Avant, et bien avant, je préfère ne pas en parler.

J'étais donc sous ma forme de corbeau et je volais vers leur école de magie. J'étais devant une grande fôret et je sentais que l'école était juste derrière. Je me posais donc et me changeais en panthère, ma forme animal préférée. Après six siècles et demi, je revenais vers le pays de mon enfance : l'Ecosse. Et oui, je suis écossaise mais je ne suis pas comme ceux de ma famille : rousse aux yeux vert, non, moi mes cheveux sont noirs avec des reflets bleus et mes yeux sont violets avec des reflets rouges. Quand je le démon prend le dessus, mes cheveux sont bleu nuit et mes yeux rouge sang, mes ongles poussent et deviennent des griffes mortelles et mes dents forment des crocs.

Ça y est, je voyais enfin apparaître devant moi le château école, je reprenais ma forme humaine et entrait sans frapper. Un viel homme, sans doute le chef de ceux qui m'espionnent depuis des années en pensant que je n'avais rien vu, vient vers moi et me demande de me présenter alors haut et fort pour que chacun m'entendent. Je dis :

'Je suis Kalika et je demande à faire un duel de magie avec Harry Potter.'

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que comme moi vous aimez Kalika. Promis, dès le prochain chapitre, je parlerai de Harry mais là, il fallait que je présente mon personnage et que je monte l'histoire enfin voilà. J'avais envie de faire un truc un peu différent avec des persos à ma façon mais vous verrez Kalika est plus sympa qu'elle veut bien le montrer. PS : dans cette fic, Rogue et toujours là, tout comme Dumbeldore d'ailleurs.  
Voilà! Pensez à m'écrire des reviews ( tout plein, tout plein) pour me dire vraiment ce que vous en pensez (le bon comme le mauvais, j'accepte tout). Merci d'avance.  
Katerine black. 


	2. Mise à l'épreuve

Chapitre 2 : Mise à l'épreuve. 

"Je suis Albus Dumbledore et en ma qualité de directeur de cette école, je refuse ce duel au nom de Harry Potter.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de refuser ce duel, chef de l'Ordre, mais à Mr Potter car c'est à lui que je viens de le lancer.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin que l'entrée de cette école, alors partez vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai attendu votre permission pour entrer dans le château? Voyez-vous cela fait maintenant dix minutes que vous parlez à une illusion donc cela fait dix minutes que je suis dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de Mr Potter. D'ailleurs, cette illusion va bientôt disparaître alors au revoir Monsieur."

En effet l'illusion venait de disparaître. Alors Dumbledore donna l'alerte 'tous les élèves dans leur dortoirs et tous les professeurs à la recherche de l'intruse' avec la consigne de faire très attention car la fugitive était très dangereuse.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Hermione, qui se préparaient à aller en cours avaient entendu l'annonce du directeur et se dépechaient maintenant de rejoindre leur dortoir; quand soudain Harry s'arrêta et tira Hermione par la main.

" Ron! Dit il.

- Quoi, Ron? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est dans la Salle sur Demande et il n'a pas entendu l'annonce.

- Oh! C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas?

- Euh en fait... Euh… Il… Il...

- Allons le chercher, le coupa-t-elle en partant en courant.

- Hermione! Attends… Et il se mit à courir après elle sans voir qu'un chat noir au yeux violet le suivait de près.

Une fois arrivés à la Salle sur Demande, Harry retint à nouveau Hermione.

- Attends, je passe en premier.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Harry?

- Heu... Rien pourquoi tu crois ça?

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Ne voyant rien de suspect à par Ron endormi sur un immense lit à baldaquin, il dit a Hermione d'entrer aussi.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, le chat la bloqua avec la patte.

- RONALD WEASLEY! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Hurla hermione qui se retrouvait dans une Salle sur Demande transformée en chambre à coucher.

- Hermione! Dit Ron en se levant précipitamment et en regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ne voyant rien, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se concentra sur Hermione, rouge de fureur.

- Que fais-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-il.

- CE QUE MOI JE FAIS ICI? TU TE FICHES DE MOI LA J'ESPÈRE? ET DIRE QUE JE ME FAISAIS DU SOUCIS A CAUSE DE CETTE ANNONCE ET QUE TOI TU… (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr). Et elle s'appelle comment, celle que tu cherchais en te réveillant?

- Heu, en fait c'est…

- Non; surtout tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir, puis se tournant vers Harry : et toi, dit elle en enfonçant son doigt dans le torse du jeune homme, toi tu étais au courant? Arh…. J'arrive pas à le croire. Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi et….

Elle fut interrompue par un changement de décor dans la salle. Maintenant, à la place du lit se trouvait une piste de duel et la décoration de la salle faisait penser à un ancien temple. Les mur étaient en pierre et des flambeaux y étaient accrochés.

- Hermione, fit Harry, je sais que tu es en colère contre nous, mais de la à te battre en duel contre nous il y a une sacrée différence, non?

- Harry, je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit Hermione.

- Mais alors, c'est qui? Fit Ron.

- C'est moi, fit une voix au fond de la salle.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis Kalika et comme je l'ai dit à ton directeur, je te défie en duel de magie.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi moi? Et puis, c'est pas le moment, le directeur a dit de retourner aux dortoirs.

- Je sais puisque c'est à cause de moi que vous devez le faire.

- QUOI! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur

- Oui le vieux qui m'a accueilli ne voulait pas que je fasse ce duel avec toi, alors je lui ai faussé compagnie et me voila. Alors Harry Potter, tu acceptes ou pas de faire ce duel?

- Si je refuse, je risque quoi?

- Rien, à proprement parler, mais tu manquerais quelque chose, crois moi, car suivant le duel que nous allons faire et bien nous nous aiderons mutuellement à battre l'autre pourriture de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous pour le battre?

- Franchement, gamin tu poses trop de questions, alors soit tu accepte, soit je penserais que tu est lâche. A toi de voir.

- Harry, dit Hermione, réfléchis s'il te plait. Tu ne connais rien d'elle et elle te laisse une chance de refuser alors saisi-là je t'en prie.

- Si je ne fais pas se combat, elle a raison, je serais un lâche et c'est pas ce que je suis alors, se retournant vers Kalika : j'accepte de vous affronter.

- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Mr Potter. Allons-y, monte sur l'estrade et en garde. On salut, demi-tour, dix pas comptés haut et fort et on combat, c'est clair?

- Oui, très, dit Harry en montant sur l'estrade.

- En garde.

Ils tendirent leur baguette devant leurs visages.

- Salut.

Ils s'inclinèrent.

- Demi-tour.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

- Expelliarmus! Cria Harry. Le sort la toucha, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Très bien, à moi! Expelliarmus!

Harry se sentit projeté en arrière et sa baguette lui échappa de la main.

- NON! Hurla-t-il. Accio baguette! Prononça-t-il en pointant du doigt sa baguette qui très docilement arriva dans sa main.

- Bien, petit. Tu es en colère car tu étais en train de perdre et grâce à ça, tu utilises des pouvoirs dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existance... Bien, vraiment très bien, dit-elle. On continue? Petrificus totalus!

- Protego!

Un bouclier vert émeraude se forma devant lui.

- Un proche te protège Mr Potter, c'est bien utile à ce que je vois! Serpensortia!

Un cobra se trouvait devant lui maintenant.

- Arrête-toi! Ordonna Harry en fourchelangue.

Le serpent obéit.

- Retourne vers ta créatrice et attaque-la!

Le serpent se retourna, mais quand il approcha de Kalika, il recula brusquement.

- Qu'as-tu? Demanda Harry.

- SSSSi je l'approchhhe trop près, csssss'est moi qui meurt, fourchelangue, alors je préfère que tu me fassssssse disssssparaître!

- Très bien! Vipera Evanesco!

- Bien! Un fourchelangue, ça te fait un point de plus, petit garçon. Fini de jouer, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir à part peut-être… Distracor, dit-elle. (note de la bêta-lectrice : je la trouve exaspérante, mais je reconnais bien là l'auteur de l'histoire...)

Et là, dans la pièce où il faisait bon quelques minutes plus tôt, la fraîcheur s'installa, puis le froid et enfin, la peur. Tous sentir la joie les quitter et apparu soudain un détraqueur.

Harry réagit très vite.

- Spero patronum! Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le détraqueur.

Un grand cerf de lumière apparu et chargea le monstre. Ce dernier disparu en un rien de temps. Clap clap clap. Kalika était en train d'applaudir.

- Tu m'impressionnes, bravo! Tu as donc deux protecteurs, c'est bien ça? Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais finir ce duel. Ligatium! Dit-elle.

De fines cordelettes dorées entourèrent Harry qui se trouva à flotter à une trentaine de centimètres du sol sans pouvoir bouger.

- Cher Mr Potte,r n'essaie même pas d'utiliser la magie, car plus tu tentes de le faire, plus les cordes se ressèrrent et arrivé à un certain stade, elles coupent.

Harry commençait à souffrir car il essayait avec toute la force magique dont il disposait de se libérer des liens magique. Ses bras, ses jambes, son torse commençaient à saigner.

- Rends-toi, petit idiot, tu vas vraiment te faire mal et j'ai besoin de toi en bon état. Allez, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire!

- Vous… Vous… Avez gagné.

- Ah voilà des paroles que j'aime entendre. Clac. Elle claqua des doigts et les cordes disparurent. Harry tomba lourdement à terre et Kalika se mit à rire. Quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte de la salle :

- Ah, le directeur est là, fit-elle en souriant. Il vient pour vous, jeunes gens; il s'inquiète. Allez lui ouvrir qu'on puisse s'expliquer.

Ron, tout tremblant alla ouvrir la porte, et aussitôt le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de Severus Rogue et de Minerva McGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce. Cette dernière se précipita sur ses élèves pour voir s'ils allaient bien, ce qui était le cas.

- Eloignez-vous d'eux, dit Dumbledore à Kalika en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- Allons, allons, chef de l'Ordre vous me connaissez et vous savez qu'il vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas pointer votre baguette sur moi surtout qu'en ce moment, je LE contrôle très difficilement.

- Comment ça?

- On m'a volé mon Akry, dit-elle à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci en entendant cette nouvelle pâlit énormément et ses yeux si rieurs devinrent sérieux.

- Qui?

- Voldemort.

- Venez avec moi, on va discuter dans mon bureau.

- Je préfère rester ici et Mr Potter reste aussi ça le concerne.

- Bien les autres personne dont le nom n'a pas été mentionné, vous pouvez partir.

Tous se regardèrent étonnés. En effet, que le professeur Dumbledore cède aussi facilement pouvait se comprendre, mais qu'il leur demande à tous de sortir alors que de toute évidence cette femme était dangereuse, là ils n'y comprenaient rien...

A suivre…. 


	3. Discussion et récompense

Salut à tous! Et bien alors qu'est ce qui ce passe? Pas de review pour cette fic? C'est très déprimant surtout que je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire est à l'imaginer J'espère que j'aurais au moins deux ou trois messages cette fois-ci! Merci quand même!

Pour l'orthographe, remerciez ma bêta-lectrice, Kaena Black ( Note de la beta : oui, paskil m'en faut, du courage... Enfin, que voulez-vous, c'est ca l'amitié... - avec quelques coups bas de temps en temps... )

Biz à tous et bonne lecture! Katerine Black.

Chapitre 2 : discussion et récompense 

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Kalika regarda Harry et dit :

"Je suis Kalika et je suis très contente de te rencontrer et de m'être battue contre toi, mais je suis surtout très satisfaite du fait que tu n'ait pas choisi la facilité et que tu ait accepté ce duel. Maintenant si tu as des questions sur ce combat je t'écoute. Je t'expliquerais le pourquoi de ma venue ensuite.

- En fait, j'en est une.

- Ca m'aurais étonné que tu n'en ai pas, mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Voilà comment une fille de… Vous devez avoir quoi une vingtaine d'années? Comment vous faites pour savoir vous battre comme ça? Vous avez été dans quelle école? Et comment vous avez pu appeler un détraqueur? Et vous avez parlé de protecteur qui veillait sur moi pendant le combat qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Tu vois que tu n'avais pas qu'une seule question à me poser, alors pour répondre à tous ça... Voyons tout d'abord je n'ai jamais été dans une école de magie, ensuite pour le détraqueur tout est une question de mental, je leur fait peur donc ils m'obéissent, ensuite, tu as trois protecteurs, je l'ai vu au bouclier vert que tu as créé, au cerf qu'est ton patronus, et il émane autour de toi une ombre protectrice mais elle est très floue la troisième personne est perdu et les deux autres sont mortes.

- Sirius et mes parents…

- En tout cas, je te remercie de me donner que vingt ans car vois-tu la raison pour laquelle je sais me battre aussi bien c'est que…

- Professeur Dumbledore!

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Severus Rogue, très pâle et très inquiet (oui c'est possible il peux s'inquiéter).

- Je reviens de la réserve à la bibliothèque, je viens de faire des recherches sur elle, dit-il en pointant Kalika du doigt comme si elle était la chose la plus répugnante du monde, elle est celle qui tue, c'est un démon, Albus.

- Je sais cela, Severus, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'elle entre dans le château, mais elle a détourné mon attention. Je dois dire d'ailleurs que c'est un tour remarquable mais voyez-vous Severus, elle est ici pour une excellente raison…

- Raison dont j'allais parler avant d'être interrompu, alors si vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je pourrais expliquer à Mr Potter qui je suis et ce que je fait ici…

- Oh oui, désolé allez-y, on vous écoute, n'est-ce pas Severus?

- Hum…

- Bien Harry, je n'ai pas vingt ans mais 725 ans est j'habite en moi un démon… Mon nom Kalika, veut dire 'celle qui tue' car je suis comme mon nom l'indique, une tueuse d'hommes.

- Qu... Quoi?

- Oui c'est mon boulot, je tue et je n'ai pas de problèmes de conscience avec ça car les personnes que j'ai tué le méritais : c'était des assassins, des criminels, des violeurs, des fabricants de drogue et surtout ce n'était que des hommes, je n'ai jamais tué de femmes ou d'enfants; je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même. Je conserve une part d'humanité grâce à mon Akry...

- C'est quoi ça un Ary? demanda Harry.

- Pas un Ary, un Akry. C'est un substitut d'humanité, ça me permet de contrôler le démon qui est en moi. Si je ne l'avais pas, et bien mon humanité disparaîtrait petit à petit et le démon prendrait le dessus sur moi et là, vous autres, humains, auriez beaucoup de problèmes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là tu vois, Mr Potter, car ton grand ennemi m'a volé mon Akry et mon humanité va diminuer jusqu'à disparaître alors je suis venu te chercher pour te demander de l'aide pour vaincre ce petit… Car vois-tu, si j'y allais seule, la colère que je ressentirais fera que le démon prendra le dessus. En plus, dans le feu de l'action, non seulement il prendrait le dessus, mais en plus je pense que je n'aurais plus la force de me battre contre lui pour le maîtrise,r alors s'il te plait, Harry aide moi à récupérer Opale.

- Opale?

- Oui, c'est mon Akry. Imagine un koala bleu avec de grandes oreilles ayant la forme d'ailes de chauves-souris, des pattes ayant quatre doigts chacune mais pourvues de griffes redoutables. En plus, elle a sale caractère, alors je vous raconte pas les griffures que j'ai récolté, enfin bon, pour finir elle a deux ailes dans le dos, mais plus ailes de chauve-souris, comme ses oreilles, que ailes d'oiseau et pour terminer, elle ne fait pas plus de 15 cm de haut.

- C'est bizarre vous l'avez eu où?

- Ce sont les sages de mon village qui me l'ont fabriqué.

- Bien, intervint Dumbledore, Severus va vous faire une potion qui vous aidera à calmer le démon.

- Très bien, merci, chef de l'ordre. Maintenant, Harry, je voudrais te récompenser pour avoir accepter et fait ce duel avec moi car vois-tu si j'ai voulu me battre contre toi c'est pour connaître ta force, tes faiblesses et si tu avais le niveau pour te former, te faire devenir plus puissant. Ce que j'ai vu m'a satisfaite et je t'aiderais à augmenter tes pouvoirs si tu le veux, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, si tu acceptes de te battre avec moi contre Volbidule, et bien je t'offrirais deux choses. Bien voila ta première récompense…

- Juste une question avant que vous ne me donniez quoi que ce soit : pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il voler votre Akry?

- Pour deux raisons, en fait. Mon Akry rend la personne qui le possède immortel mais pour ça il faut d'abord tuer l'Akry, ce qui n'ai pas évident car il ne faut plus se servir de lui, ne plus utiliser le substitut d'humanité, qu'il représente; hors notre ennemi, Voldechose, utilise la magie pour tuer Opale mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que plus il utilise sa magie sur elle, plus il la fait vivre car pour la tuer, il faudrait l'oublier pendant une dizaine d'années. L'autre raison, c'est qu'il pense, cet idiot, que quand le démon en moi prendra le dessus, il le rejoindra ce qui est stupide car la seule raison de vivre de ce démon est la destruction de toute vie. Voldemort inclus. Voila j'ai répondu à ta question. Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant?

- Heu… Ca dépend de ce que c'est…

- Ca va te plaire, j'en suis sûre mais je vais vous demander à tout les trois de sortir de la pièce quelque instants. Merci…

_**Deux heures plus tard….**_

Une personne sortit de la pièce, mais à la grande stupéfaction de Harry et des autres, ce n'était pas Kalika.

- ... Sirius? …

A suivre…


	4. Le retour de Sirius

Chapitre 4 : Le retour de Sirius

" Sirius.  
Harry avait hurlé ce nom et regardait son parrain comme s'il voyait un fantôme, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.  
- Mais... Comment ... Je veux dire, tu es mort je t'ai vu tomber dans le voile au ministère.  
- Salut, Harry. Tu as raison, je suis mort et c'est la jolie fille dans la pièce d'à côté qui m'a fait revenir, mais je sais pas comment elle a fait, faut lui demander.  
- Où est-elle? Demanda Dumbledore.  
- Elle a dit qu'elle avait utilisé beaucoup de pouvoirs et qu'il était en train de prendre le dessus sur elle, mais je ne vois pas de qui elle parlait, nous étions que tous les deux dans la pièce. Ensuite, elle m'a mit dehors et a claqué la porte.  
- Poussez-vous, fit le directeur avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte qui resta obstinément close.  
- Sirius, dis-moi, a quoi ressemblait Kalika quand elle vous a mis à la porte. Vite, c'est important!  
- Elle avait les cheveux presque bleu nuit, les yeux rouge, je crois, très sexy. Je crois avoir vu comme deux crocs sortir de sa bouche.  
- Par Merlin, le démon a prit le dessus, il faut apsolument la calmer, il faut.  
Il fut interomput par les murs qui vibraient si fort que tous eurent peur qu'il ne s'éffondre. - Waouh, elle est déchénée, on dirait, fit Sirius en souriant.  
- Mr Black, sachez que si elle sort de cette pièce, elle nous tura tous, alors si j'étais vous je ne sourirais pas.  
- Que dois-je faire, Albus, demanda Severus Rogue.  
- Allez chercher tous les professeurs, vite"  
L'ex serpentard se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction de la salle des professeurs pendant que Dumbledore utilisait toutes ses ressources magiques afin de maintenir en place la barrière que Kalika semblait avoir dresser avant que le démon ne prenne le dessus...

Deux heures plus tôt, après que tout le monde soit sortit de la pièce.

Kalika se retrouva seule, pas que le rituel soit compliqué, non mais il demandait beaucoup de magie et si elle s'affaiblissait trop, le démon prendrait le dessus, alors dans ce cas-là, valait mieux qu'elle soit seule. Mais avant de pratiquer quoi que ce soit, deux protections valent mieux qu'une, elle lança un sort d'Antidémon sur la pièce, ce qui permettrait si elle se transformait de l'empêcher de sortir. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'installa en tailleur au centre de la pièce et commenca à psalmodier. " Par l'anciène magie, Oh Dieux oubliés, permettez-moi de retrouver celui qui à travers le voile s'est égaré. Par le sang du démon, par l'âme de l'humaine, par le mélange des deux races, j'invoque, moi, droit d'ouverture du passage vers l'autre monde.  
Elle pris son poignard et s'entailla le bras pour fair couler le sang. Une vive lumère envahit la pièce et le sang de Kalika au lieu de tomber sur le sol sembla léviter à 5cm de celui-ci. La tache rougeâtre s'étira jusqu'à former un cercle de 80 cm de diamètre. Sans hésiter, Kalika plongea son bras dedans, mais il ne ressortit pas de l'autre coté, non. En effet, le cercle formé par le sang était le passage vers le monde des âmes errantes. Elle chercha pendant quelques minutes et sembla trouver ce qui l'interessait. Elle tira vers le haut et remonta une main à laquelle était accroché un corps. Elle sentait ses forces diminuer et savait que si elle ne le sortait pas de là, alors il serait perdu pour l'éternité. Et comment se faire aider par le gamin si elle devait lui apprendre que son cher parrain errerait dans les lymbes pour l'éternité à cause d'elle? Non, vraiment ce n'était pas une option souhaitable. En plus, il faudrait qu'elle entende des pleurnicheries pendant des heures et des heures. Elle tira de toute ses forces pour les sortir et sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, le démon commencer à prendre le dessus, Kalika se servi de lui pour finir d'extirper Sirius du trou dans lequel il était. Ce dernier la regardait et allait commencer à poser des questions quand elle l'interompit d'un geste de la main.  
- Dehors, vite va t'en, dit-elle en le poussant, enfin plutôt portant, vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir de jeter Sirius dehors et dela refermer"  
Ensuite? Et bien ensuite, le démon remporta la victoire : il pris le dessus...

A suivre... 


	5. Comment calmer le monstre

Chapitre 5 comment calmer le monstre

Elle avait froid, elle se sentait perdue, mais que se passait-il voyons? Refléchissons... Le sortilège, l'homme brun, puis... Quoi?... Plus rien... C'est pas vrai! Le démon, elle ne le sentait plus se battre, ça voulait dire que c'était elle qui était en minorité magique dans ce corps donc ça y était, le démon avait pris le dessus, il avait gagné. Du moins, pour le moment. Elle sourit : heureusement qu'elle avait mis des barrières magiques en place dans la salle où elle se trouvait, sinon le démon aurait fait un carnage. Enfin, il fallait qu'elle se repose, elle n'avait plus de forces et ne pouvait pas luter contre cette partie d'elle qui la faisait frémir de peur...

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de la porte, tous les professeurs unissaient leur pouvoirs pour contenir le démon dans la pièce. Le mur était à présent a moitié détruit, mais il s'emblait que les attaques du démon soient absorbées par un énorme bouclier. "Albus j'ai peut-être une solution, mais il me faut une dizaine de minutes pour aller chercher une potion, puis-je?  
- Faites, Severus mais vite, nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps et j'ai peur que le champ de forces ne tienne pas lui non plus. - Je reviens.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec à la main une fiole contenant une potion verte avec des reflets bleus.  
- Je connais cette potion, Severus, vous ne pensez pas que ça risque de tuer Kalika?  
- La goute du mort vivant ne tue pas, Albus, elle endort. Mais je dois dire que je ne sais pas qui elle va endormir.  
- Comment ça?  
- Et bien, elle peut agir sur le démon ou sur Kalika et si c'est cette dernière qui tombe dans le sommeil, alors mon plan ne fonctionera pas. En effet, j'aimerai affaiblir le démon pour permettre à Kalika de prendre le dessus. Hors si elle s'endort, je crains que nous ne soyons dépassés par ce qui suivra.  
- Il faut essayer c'est la seule solution. Comment allez vous faire pour lui faire prendre la potion?  
- Il faut que j'entre dans la pièce et pour cela, il faut que vous levier le bouclier anti-transplanage qu'il y a dans ce couloir.  
- Je... Severus, c'est trop dangereux et vous le savez. Si vous allez dans cette pièce, vous risquez votre vie.  
- Je sais, mais ai-je le choix?  
Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le mur trembla de nouveau.  
- Soit. Si c'est ce que vous voulez"  
Il fit un signe de la bagette puis dis que le bouclier était stoppé.  
Severus Rogue transplana et se retrouva face au monstre...

Tiens, quelque chose se passait. Le monstre ne s'intréressait plus à la barrière qu'elle avait créé, il semblait s'intéresser à... Non, pas ça... Un sorcier... Il allait se faire mettre en pièce, cet idot... Mais attendez, qu'avait-il dans la main? Le démon ne l'avait, semble-t-il pas remarqué, cette potion, sa couleur... La goutte du mort vivant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle embrasse celui qui avait eu cette idée brillante; à cet instant précis, elle aimait cette personne. Oh oui, elle l'adorait même. Alors un petit effort pour calmer la bête, afin que le fou qui se tenait devant elle, tentant d'eviter les coup et les sorts, puisse faire boir le démon. Voila elle y était presque...

Mais que se passait-il, le démon semblait pétrifié, il semblait lutter contre lui-même, c'était le moment ou jamais un pas, un deuxième...

Le goût de cette potion est infecte. Allez, démon, endors toi, oui, c'est bien... Elle avait maintenant plus de force et put prendre le contrôle d'un bras, du deuxième, des jambes, du visage et ENFIN du corps. Voila elle était elle, que c'était bon.  
Les premiers mot qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent pas ceux attendus par le professeur Rogue, mais alors pas du tout.  
" Vous êtes complètement malade ou quoi? Non mais vraiment, entrer dans cette pièce alors que le démon avait le dessus, vous êtes suicidaire ou simplement fou, oui, peut-être simple d'esprit. Un mélange des quatre sans doute.  
- Ecoutez-moi bien, je viens de sauver cette fichue école et vous avec, alors la moindre des chose, c'est de dire merci et non de m'insulter de la sorte. Il semblerait que la politesse vous soit étrangère, miss, alors je vous prierait d'une, de vous excuser et de deux, d'enlever ce bouclier.  
- Pour qui vous prenez-vous donc pour me parler comme ca? Sachez ladh (1), que si je crie comme ça, c'est que vous le méritez, je n'ai jamais tuer d'innocent et à cause de vous, ça a faillit arriver.  
- Vous avez eu peur?  
- .  
- Qui ne dit mot consent.  
- Je vais lever le bouclier et on pourra sortir. Il faut que je me repose avant que le démon ne se réveille et que je doive le combattre. Stop.  
- C'est tout vous dites stop et c'est fini, plus de bouclier?  
- C'est un peu plus compliqué. Seule moi peut mettre fin au bouclier. Le démon lui, ne peut pas, ni vous, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Allez, venez, sortons d'ici, vous êtes blessé..."

A suivre... 

(1) ladh garçon, c'est du celte

Note de la Bêta : j'espère que kalika apprendra a ne pas etre trop exigente et a donner moins d'ordre!!! Bon chap! 


	6. Discussion mouvementée

Désolée de pas avoir publié depuis longtemps, mais un grand manque d'inspiration a surgi de nulle part et le fait d'écrire une autre fic avec une amie (Deux nouvelles alliées) m'a pris du temps donc vraiment désolée...

Chap 6 : Une discussion mouvementée

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, Kalika et Severus étaient dans un drôle d'état. En effet, Kalika semblait bout de force et le professeur Rogue, lui, avait la lèvre fendue, une griffure au dessus de l'oeil et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée à plusieurs endroits d'où on pouvait voir du sang s'échapper.

Albus Dumbeldore ordonna plus qu'il ne le demanda aux deux blessés d'aller se faire soigner,ce que Kalika refusa disant qu'elle devait juste dormir.

" Je sais bien que vous ne me respectez pas, Kalika, et vous savez que je ne veux pas de vous ici, mais comme Mr Potter semble vouloir vous aider est que le monde a bien assez d'une menace qui pèse sur lui, je vous tolèrerai à présent dans ce chateau. Mais quand je vous demande quelque chose, faites-le, c'est tout. Alors faites vous soigner!

- Vous n'avez pas compris viel homme, je ne suis pas blessée, je suis seulement épuisée et si je ne dors pas, je ne pourrais pas le contrôler à son reveil et je peux vous dire qu'il va être trés énervé alors laissez-moi dormir!

- Vous irez dormir à l'infirmerie.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis non, c'est pourtant clair? Je vais aller dormir dans mon nid, c'est tout, et puis au lieu de me faire... Occupez-vous de l'autre sucidaire qui est venu me donner la potion! Et tant qu'on y est, où est celui qui as eu l'idée pour me donner le potion ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir, miss? Demanda le suicidaire concerné.

- Oh, pour une promesse que je me suis faite...

- Bien, vous l'avez devant vous, miss.

- Vous ??? _Och _par _Danu_ pas vous... Bon, puisqu'il le faut...

Elle s'approcha donc d'un maitre de potion plus que méfiant et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de lui dire merci pour tout. Et sous le yeux écarquillés de tous, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers la sortie du château.

Du côté de Harry, la surprise était totale : son parrain était devant lui, les mot lui manquaient et les larmes étaient au rendez-vous.

- Harry, je suis si content de te revoir, tu vas bien, mon grand? Pourquoi tu pleures? Il faut pas, tu sais, je suis là. Je vais bien...

- Il faut pas que je pleures ? Sirius tu étais mort! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que j'ai ressenti ? J'étais seul encore une fois et tu était mort par MA faute et toi tu reviens avec le sourire et tu me dis de pas pleurer, ça fait des mois que je ne pleure plus, que je ne dors plus non plus, sans toi je n'ai plus personne... C'etait de MA faute.. "

Et il fondis en larmes dans les bras de Sirius qui commencait à réaliser le choc qu'avait subi Harry en le revoyant.

Kalika, elle, arrivait à sa tanière et ne pris même pas le temps de se changer : elle se mit au lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

A suivre ...

------------------------

_och : _language celte veux dire Oh

_Danu_ : fait parti du folklore irlandais. C'est où habite le peuple de faé aussi appeler fée ou Tuatha dé danaan donc Danu est une cité mystique.

Voila merci pour vos reviews! Continuez, c'est ca qui me fait écrire sinon j'aurai vite abandonné.


End file.
